


Let's Go

by Bro97 (Tolparebro97)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, based on that one time they were seen out together hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolparebro97/pseuds/Bro97
Summary: Gyu and Kookoo go on a date.





	Let's Go

The January night chill was creeping up on Mingyu’s barely covered face, the air nipping at his nose. It was so cold that he could see his breath every time he exhaled, prompting him to bury himself further on to his fluffy white parka. 

He was standing by the entrance of the movie theatre in Gangnam, trying to calm down his heart.

Mingyu was so nervous he was sure he was going to combust. He ducks his head lower and closes his eyes shut.

_Calm down, Gyu. You can do this you can—_

“Sorry, did you wait long?”

_Holy shit._

A hand finds its way onto Mingyu’s shoulder and he suppresses the urge to scream. 

Mingyu looks up to see that Jeon Jungkook was peering up at him curiously, his soft brown hair neatly tucked into a red beanie. 

“n-no not really,” He stutters, face red.

Jungkook gives him a shy smile and interlocks their fingers together, leading them away from the cold and into the building.

“C’mon. You’re paying for the movie, remember?” Jungkook grins at him reassuringly and Mingyu forgets why he was so nervous in the first place.

“Only because you’re paying for dinner,” Mingyu says, smiling.

And Jungkook laughs.


End file.
